


Let me hang the stars in your eyes

by halcyon_jongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, God! AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, feat. Sehun as messenger boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_jongdae/pseuds/halcyon_jongdae
Summary: Jongdae the sun god spends his days shining brilliantly and painting clouds in the afternoon sky. Luhan the moon god spends his nights radiating beautifully and hanging up stars with nimble fingers. So it’s hard when one of them falls in love with the other, as they’re constantly chasing the moments in between the sunrise or the sunset when they can both exist together.





	Let me hang the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for such a beautiful prompt, sorry if I butchered it.

The paint slid across the wall, a mixture of golden yellow and ambers contrasting against the purple background. Paint dripped down his forearm, covering his dull veins and seeping into his skin to settle into the pores. The curved ceiling rotated too slowly to notice as he covered the globe in shining sunlight, missing out grey patches when his arms ached too much or he felt too lazy to reach above the equator. They could keep their clouds for the day. The circlet on his head slipped down his forehead when he jumped from his stool, one of the many weaved in marigolds adorning the headpiece dropping into the fabrics of his sheer chiffon rope draping behind him like a bridal train. He had a thing for the sound of the fabric gliding across the marble floor.

Jongdae hummed, scratching his cat Norangi, behind her ears as he crossed the room, fingers skating over pots of paint and twirling circles above them until he found the perfect colour for the sunset over Japan. Finally happy with the colour, he swayed across to the Asian quarter of the room, half finished and patchy since colouring in the whole of China was too big of a task too soon too dusk - they would just have to deal with grey clouds for the week, maybe a bit of rain if Junmyeon hadn’t felt lazy that afternoon as well. His fingers swiped across the last edges of the map, paint dribbling across the gaps and filling the sky, he considered painting the Arctic but decided that the curved ceiling was too high for his lazy bones to find a taller stool, it was the dark season anyway.

Standing back to admire the domed wall he noticed the sparkle of silver over Europe, a small crescent moon within the blue skies and soft clouds. If he had been having an unproductive day, moon boy seemed to have had even less of a productive night.

Jongdae only saw Luhan at meetings really, working opposite shifts always kept them apart unless something important enough came up that the weather department was also invited to the council. Normally Kyungsoo would handle things as the department's representative, but there were occasions that needed their astronomical expertise more often than Jongdae would like, he was content with just painting their wall. Even though they rarely spoke, when they did meet for short, professional, conversation - Jongdae had always admired his hair, how it bumped and rolled around his crystal headdress like a silver ocean, or how his freckles dappled like soft Christmas lights under his skin. When he got the chance, Jongdae noticed a lot of things about Luhan.

He swept out of the globe room and into the marble corridor, Norangi slowly rolling off the table to trail behind him in his venture. His sandals clapped against the floor as he made his way to the central room in the building, skipping past the conference room currently filled with pin-pricked maps and stone battle figures to avoid being harangued by Minseok into helping him with his endeavours.

“Sehun!” Jongdae didn’t wait to be called into the postal room, nobody ever did.

Sehun kept butterflies, let them fly around his office and fill the room with the hum of their delicate wings - they always seemed to have an affinity with landing in Jongdae’s hair in an attempt to decorate him. It was fairly tidy, with a wall of pigeon holes to one side and a neat filing system full of post-it notes and memos. Plants and foliage crept up the walls, creeping flowers twisting into the brick joinings and up towards the warm chandelier, the butterflies hovering around the light. A golden elevator at the back of the room led to the roof of the building, bronze wings above the sliding doors shone gold when the lift was in use, a bell resonating through the room as they slid open.

Sehun shook off his wings, letting the dust and leaves settle on the floor to be swept away later, and tipped his bag of letters onto the desk for sorting.

“Why did you bring that in here? You know I’m allergic.” Sehun sighed, raising his eyebrow with a grumble, scrutinising Jongdae’s cat with piercing eyes as she settled into an open drawer.

“Oh get over it, I’ve got a message for you to deliver.” Jongdae grinned back, rubbing the dried paint between his fingertips and watching the flakes fall over Sehun’s desk.

“Well you know the drill, I’m not doing it for you. Just give it to Chanyeol yourself.” Sehun flapped at Jongdae’s hands to stop, brushing the paint off of the letters with a scowl.

“It’s not for Chanyeol, it’s for Luhan.” Jongdae felt his robe begin to slip from his shoulders, the white top underneath wrinkly and dotted with paint flickers, he had been in a rush that morning and had to settle for whatever was on the floor rather than grabbing a fresh set.

“Once again, just give it to him yourself.”

“I never see him.”

“You work with him Jongdae, in the same room. Just leave it on the floor or something.”

Jongdae stomped his foot, pouting at the inconvenience. It would be easier if Sehun just did his job in his opinion. He pulled out a small golden post-it, folded in half with a little sun sticker to keep it from opening, and thrust it at Sehun who just pointed to the wall of letterboxes without even a glance. Jongdae rolled his eyes but scoured the shelves for the box with the moon symbol above it anyway, he was done with bickering for the day.

“What is all this scrunched up stuff in here anyway? You using his letterbox as a trash can or something?” Luhan’s box was full of notes, way more than Jongdae’s own, most of them scrunched or torn bits of paper with scribbled handwriting and a general splash of dark shimmer. Jongdae, unlike some, took pride in his penmanship, liked his letters to curl into each other rather than spike and merge at uneven angles. His mother once told him that you could tell a lot from a person’s handwriting.

“Oh, they’re all from Baekhyun, stuff about horoscopes and star signs I think. He demands daily updates on astrology, you know how he is.” Sehun had given up with trying to separate the pile of letters on his desk, shoving his feet up onto the table and offering the butterfly on top of his knee a stalk of lavender to climb onto.

Jongdae scoffed a laugh, rolling his eyes because of course they’re all from Baekhyun, and tossed his note on top of the heap, hoping Luhan doesn’t automatically sweep everything into the trash to avoid filtering through the spam.

 

 

When Luhan worked there were fewer people around, most of them working the day shift when they had the choice. He didn’t necessarily mind, he had Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, and occasionally Baekhyun would emerge from his own workspace to bother him and ruin his decorating whilst insisting he was helping. He also saw Sehun a lot, had stopped trying to make excuses to go and sit in the mailroom and let the butterflies settle in his hair when he got bored.  
  
He pushed open the door to the globe room, briefly admiring the day’s painting and stepped out onto the balcony. In the blackness, his freckles glowed more than usual, radiating a soft pale light that speckled across the marble tiles. The sky was dark, filled with nothing but air, a blank space awaiting his decoration. He rested against the bannister, trying to remember the constellations he had hung up the previous night without having to sift through the notes he left himself. He enjoyed being the God of the Moon, but sometimes it was lonely in the night sky.

He allowed himself one more wondrous sigh at the empty blackness before getting to work, leaving the door open to let the chiffon drapes billow in the evening breeze. He didn’t particularly mind the cold either, enjoying the way his skin prickled into moguls as his hair stood up like hackles. He stared at the walls of the room, covered in all shades of gold to blue to grey depending on which country Jongdae had felt like giving the sun too that day. He always loved the paintings, the fine details Jongdae put into his work that nobody else would notice unless you scrutinised every inch of colour. When he had the time, Luhan scrutinised. Noticing when Jongdae had gotten tired of painting, the slight decrease in perfection usually falling over Australia when he gave up on clouds and just gave the continent golden sunlight and heat.  
  
He didn’t have the time tonight. After hanging up two constellations he was bored, wanting someone to talk too, something else to do other than crook his neck to the ceiling and decorate with silver stars and moonlight. He rolled his sleeves up, deciding to push through his need for such an early break and instead work on bringing Orion onto the European horizon.

A knock on the door pulled him from his productive reverie, he would have called but Sehun was already striding through the doorway towards him, shaking off feathers and carrying a basket of letters.

“Oh, I love that one.” Sehun nodded towards the stars Luhan was hanging, unceremoniously dropping the post onto the desk in the corner.

“It’s being a right pain in the ass, I can’t get it to hang at the right height.” He scowled at the stars, spinning in the breeze before hopping off his stool.

The basket was full of stuff, all crumpled and with the same scrawly handwriting, a couple of memos from Junmyeon, nothing worth giving the time too.

“That’s all junk if you were wondering,” Sehun pointed, having made himself comfortable on the bronze chaise. “But I do have another note for you.” Luhan perked at this, tipping the rest of the post into the trash can before walking over to join Sehun in lounging, shoes clacking against the marble.

“It’s from Jongdae, I don’t know why he couldn’t just give it to you himself but he insisted on making me do it,” Sehun grumbled, rolling his eyes as he held the note out for Luhan to take, carefully peeling back the sticker.

‘You left the moon in the sky again, people are gonna think aliens are real soon enough. - Jongdae’

Luhan smiled, rolled his eyes and then folded the note back up, careful to press the sticker back down in its original place. Sehun was still grumbling about being overworked, about how his wings were getting tattered in the wind and losing their colour in the rain. He slung his legs over Sehun’s and reached into the drawer next to him for some paper and a pen, trying to make his handwriting as neat and as careful as Jongdae’s had been.

‘But they are real, have you not seen Chanyeol? Maybe if you didn’t paint as many clouds I wouldn’t have to leave the moon there, what are people going to look at otherwise? - Luhan’

Luhan didn’t have any silver moon stickers, Baekhyun had taken them all, so he just folded up the note neatly and placed it gently onto Sehun’s lap.

“Can you give this to Jongdae tomorrow?”

“Why can’t you just leave it here?” Sehun cocked his eyebrow, eyes squinting suspiciously. “Are you two doing this on purpose to waste my time? Is this a prank, because if so it’s a super lame one.” Luhan just stared at him, felt his glow brighten and his freckles speckle in an attempt to win Sehun over. It worked every time.

 

  
“You’ve got mail,” Sehun grunted, pushing the top half of his body through the door just enough to set down the basket of notes before Jongdae could protest and slid back into the corridor.

He glanced over to the basket, a general wash of white paper, he would have ignored it and continued to paint if not for the pale blue note sat above the ocean of memos. Jongdae knew immediately who the note was from, having seen the paper in the cupboard before, and instantly wiped the paint off his hands, curiosity taking over him like the grin spreading across his face.

He jumped off of the stool, careful not to step on his discarded robe and flung himself on the chaise, curling into the corner to read the note. Jongdae snorted, then rolled his eyes as his grin grew wider, biting his nail and pulling at his bottom lip as he scanned the note again. He hummed, placing the note on his lap and ruffling the fur between his cat's ears when it stretched into his side. He looked to the ceiling of the room, where Luhan had purposefully, left constellations hanging for Jongdae to bump his head into when painting the Northern circle.

Sehun was not overly impressed when Jongdae then refused to leave his office until he agreed to play messenger boy again.

 

 

Luhan didn’t even wait for Sehun to arrive that evening to receive his mail, walking straight past the room filled with Jongdae’s beautiful painting and sat in his office for him.

The butterflies always seemed to like Luhan, settling into his hair and fluttering around his crystal circlet. Maybe it was the freckles that dotted his skin from his cheeks down to his nimble fingers. He wasn’t sure, but the tiny collective beating of their wings surrounding him that faded as they settled created a calm atmosphere in the room of chaotic documents. That was, until Sehun strode through the doors, causing uproar amongst the insects as the flew up like a flock of doves released at a wedding.

Sehun grumbled at Luhan, already looking worn from the earlier day, dusk settling under his eyes in dark circles. He sauntered over to Luhan’s pigeonhole, grabbing the small note and thrusting it at Luhan’s chest. “You could have got it yourself you know, you don’t need me to hand it to you.”

Luhan rolled his eyes, waving Sehun off with the flick of his wrist. He wasn’t even sure why he was giving such ceremony to such unnecessary notes, but it felt needed when he once again noticed the care Jongdae has put into the presentation of his note. From the sticker to the ink of his beautiful handwriting, it deserved some form of celebration to lift it above the standard of notes thrown across classrooms with smiley faces and cupid pierced hearts.

‘They can look at the moon when its surrounded by the beautiful stars you hang at night. I’ll have to paint more clouds so you don’t steal my thunder with them during the day. Especially since you left them up for me like a personal planetarium. I almost didn’t mind Orion hitting me in the head when I painted the ceiling.

P.S: Chanyeol couldn’t be an alien he doesn’t have the intelligence.’

“What are you smiling about?” Sehun kicked his feet onto the desk, raising one eyebrow pointedly at Luhan.

“Nothing.” Luhan was already reaching into his pocket for the blank piece of silver paper he had brought with him. “Do you have a pen?”

Sehun scoffed and threw the nearest pen he could find at his head.

Their notes quickly forgot about Chanyeol potential being an alien and focused more on subtle backhanded compliments hidden in hypothetical situations and bad flirting. Sehun stopped outright protesting at their demand for him to hand-deliver their letters but never failed to grumble about God privileges ever more enthusiastically each time he walked into their room with the others message. Part of Luhan felt like they were being dumb, setting himself up for nerves when they were next forced to sit beside each other at a meeting. As if they were pushing something that wasn’t actually real behind sun stickers and silver paper. Or that maybe he had grown too attached to the messages and the shade of gold paper Jongdae used, found himself unable to work until Sehun strode through the door on those stupidly long legs to give him his Jongdae letter of the day paired with another repetitive complaint. As he walked down the marble corridor one evening he had the sudden sinking feeling that maybe he was only this deep into the heart fluttering feeling every time he looked at Jongdae’s handwriting because he had nobody else to receive attention from, let alone detailed notes about how much he loved the stars Luhan had hung the previous evening.

When he pushed the heavy wooden door open he was surprised to see a bundle of golden chiffon on the chaise, draped in the last drops of honey sunlight that dripped through the windows. Luhan stopped in his tracks, breath hitching slightly as he gently let the door swing closed behind him, the dull thud resonating through the room. He glanced around at the walls, Jongdae’s painting just as intricate as ever, with soft billowing clouds stretching over Europe, sunlight peeking through the grey.

Luhan considered waking Jongdae up, telling him to go home and get some rest. He also considered curling up on the chaise alongside him, settling into those chiffon robes and drawing lines over his golden veins, the soft glow pulsing under his skin like a current. Instead, he settled for letting him rest, quietly hanging up new constellations with his nimble fingers, glancing over at Jongdae after every star began to shine in the room like a chandelier.

As the night grew darker outside Luhan began to radiate a soft pale glow himself, his freckles shining slightly brighter as he finished decorating the night sky. The silver light cast itself across Jongdae as he shifted, stretched his arms above his head and arched his back elegantly in the moonlight. He opened his eyes slowly, the thrum of light from his veins dull compared to the stars hanging from the ceiling.

“You look beautiful.” He murmured, capturing Luhan’s attention as he reached for the last star in Orion’s belt.

Luhan let his arms drop, holding the last star by his side as he let himself be caught by Jongdae’s stare. “Thank you.”

Jongdae slowly raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise remained silent. Carefully turned his body on the chaise, letting his chiffon robe ripple over him and pool onto the floor like a waterfall. He closed his eyes softly, so as not to intrude on Luhan whilst he hung the last star, fingers curling around the carnations in his caramel hair. The sound of Luhan’s feet stepping off the stool and hitting the floor caused him to stir, softly stretching one more time before sitting up against the back of the seat. Every move slow and deliberate, carefully calculated to create an elegant allure surrounding his being. It was hypnotic watching Jongdae move in the pale moonlight, the dappled glow from the stars bouncing off of his cheekbones and settling into the waves of his hair in strips of silver and platinum, sharp shadows a navy blue across his skin.

Luhan padded across the floor towards the chaise, the old wooden furniture flanking the bronze piece drawing more attention towards Jongdae, sat like a piece of art, the star of the show amongst a room of constellations and comets. Shining brilliantly through the dark room like the sun filling the galaxy with its warm glow. Luhan was drawn to him like a moth.

Jongdae stood up before Luhan could reach the chaise, a small golden note delicately held between his fingers. The quiet hush in the room was too noticeable, their breathing too loud. Luhan could hear his own heart thrumming in his ears as he gingerly took the note Jongdae held out to him. His stomach filled with the butterflies from Sehun’s office as the realisation that what was kept behind folded notes and meticulous handwriting was now stood in the present, dressed in a robe that draped around him with flowers in his hair like a myth told in the constellations, like the God Jongdae was.

He held the note between his own fingers, unable to tear himself away from studying the details of Jongdae’s face, how the moles that dotted his skin looked like the stars Luhan hung from the ceiling, how he knew he wanted to hang the stars in that pattern every night from that moment on. The silence of the room only lengthened his fall, emphasised him emotions and the electricity in the room. Jongdae just waited patiently, the first sign of nerves showing as he pulled at his fingers and played with the fabric slipping from his shoulder.

Luhan peeled at the sticker gently, the same rigorous care being put into this message as all the rest. He almost expected Sehun to come barging in with a complaint and a grumble at being left out of the process this time around. Jongdae dragged his eyes downwards to Luhan’s fingers folding the card, reading himself what he wrote weeks ago but had never sent.

‘Kiss me, please. I want to shine brighter than I ever have before.’

And so he did. Luhan stepped forward and leant down, smashing their lips together in a gentle press letting his hands glide up from Jongdae’s shoulder to rest at his jaw, brush past his ear and into his hair. Jongdae pushed forward, pressing his hands to Luhan’s chest and wrapping an arm gently around his neck, pulling him in as close as possible as he kissed him.

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispered when they broke apart, resting his forehead against Luhan’s before capturing his lips in another kiss, gentle but pressing, as if it was the last kiss he’d ever have. He stepped backwards, allowing Luhan to follow him, lips continuing to mould and break from each other until they were led on the chaise, kisses deeper and breathes shorter.

Jongdae pushed his hand up Luhan’s shirt, let his fingers roam his chest as if he was painting the sun on the wall. His veins shone brighter, the honey glow seeping from his skin as it merged with Luhan’s platinum light. It all ended too quickly, with Jongdae sitting back from atop Luhan and gently stepping across the floor towards the door, robe trailing behind him.

Luhan sat up onto his elbows, breath hitching when Jongdae turned around, a glint in his eyes as he slid out of the doorway.

 

 

Two weeks went past and the only messages Sehun had to deliver were based on official business. After a while, Jongdae’s paintings grew less bright, more and more clouds covering the world in a block of grey. Luhan hung the stars as quickly as possible when he arrived so that he had more time to mope in Sehun’s room before he took them down, not leaving any to remain in the morning sky.

He wasn’t sure what had happened exactly, what had gone wrong. Maybe the kiss was a mistake, two opposing Gods couldn’t exactly exist together easily. Luhan sighed, lifting the butterfly perched on his finger up, the mixture of blue and yellow, silver and gold on the inside of its dull brown wings flashed with every flutter.

There was a meeting at dawn, everyone was required to attend. That would mean sitting next to Jongdae in their respective thrones, halo crowns adorning their heads as they were forced to remain professional when in reality Luhan had a dozen of questions ready to roll off his lips and onto Jongdae’s as he kissed him over the board table. He huffed, accidentally blowing the butterfly off of his finger for it to fly up towards the ceiling.

Sehun hadn’t questioned Luhan’s mood, he had no need. Truthfully even he missed the opportunity to complain at the both of them, being the messenger boy for their dumb notes gave him a break from his work, despite how disgustingly smitten they both acted whenever he handed them one.

“Hey, it’s beginning to get light, you should probably head back,” Sehun spoke gently, dragging his feet off the desk. Luhan sighed but stood up anyway, telling Sehun he’d see him in the meeting later before trudging into the corridor.

It had surprised even him how down he had become about the sudden lack of affection. Every morning he wished Sehun would hand him a message, considered that maybe he should be the first to send one but then felt silly about the whole thing and that clearly Jongdae felt it was a mistake. He had silently agreed to the mutual ignorance of each other’s existence. Luhan briefly contemplated that it was, in fact, all a dream. That there was no way someone could look so beautiful outside of one, kiss so softly, move so gracefully. But then he felt even more stupid about becoming delirious over one silly, gorgeous, amazing kiss.

The heavy wooden door was ajar when he reached it, golden light pouring through the gap. He pushed it open, watching his feet shuffle through the doorway to a sudden stop, knees locking in place.

Jongdae was stood, throwing gold and pink and red and orange at the walls, merging them all together in smooth curling strokes and thin lines of sparkling glow. A few crimson clouds stretched across the light, letting the amber glow brighter along the fluffy edges. A golden silver-lining. He turned around when he heard Luhan take a step further into the room, halo crown already adorned in preparation for the meeting. Luhan felt dim in comparison to the brilliant radiance Jongdae emitted into the room. Paint dripped down his forearm, a swirling mix of the sunrise shining from the walls.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Jongdae managed to say before Luhan had crossed the room to engulf him in his arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know why I didn’t send a message, but, this sunrise is for you.” Jongdae at least had the nerve to look sheepish as he presented the display.

“It’s beautiful,” Luhan whispered, suddenly forgetting the all of his pinings, dawn was his new favourite time of day.

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispered back, suddenly not caring about the paint covering his fingers as he cupped Luhan’s face, leaning upwards to kiss him once more. The two of them grinned, deepening the kiss as they headed out to the balcony to watch Jongdae’s sunrise together, paint drying on Luhan’s cheek.

“I think I’ll leave the stars in the sky today.” Luhan murmured, smiling at Jongdae as the golden colours in the sky merged into a baby blue.

“That will really mess up Baekhyun’s horoscope,” Jongdae smirked, “Your inbox will be full again, Sehun will have to keep delivering messages to you.”

“What a shame. I’ll be too busy to answer his messages anyway. I’m working on a new constellation.” Luhan grinned back, the two of them leaning closer and closer as the pink faded out from the sky behind them, crimson clouds rippling into white. Jongdae ran his finger through the paint on Luhan’s cheek before pulling him in again, never wanting to stop kissing him.

“Let’s not go to that meeting,” Jongdae whispered, fingers toying with the hem of Luhan’s shirt and running across his hip bone. “I have a much better idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at deadlines so bad, feat. panic writing at 3am


End file.
